A New Start in Larousse City
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: Aaron, the fairly experienced Pokemon trainer, finds himself bored with his current job with the Devon Corporation and leaves to make a new start in Larousse City. Aaron now finds himself working for the famous Pokemon researcher Professor Lund. It seems like Aaron may be getting more than a desk job though. This story takes place after the movie Destiny Deoxys and its events.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**This story takes place in Larousse City, based on the Pokemon movie Destiny Deoxys. Just so you know, it takes place after the incident with Deoxys and Rayquaza. I hope you enjoy reading. I always love PMs, ratings, reviews, and favorites. Thank you for reading. -TranscodeNightCat**

Aaron lived in the Hoen region; he grew up in Mossdeep city and left at a young age to become a trainer. Aaron enjoyed battling others, but he felt his talents were being wasted by battling with no real cause except for a title. With this in mind, he set out to find a place where he meant something. Aaron was currently sixteen years old, and he had been a trainer for five years. His hair was short, brown, and was never combed; his eyes were a yellow, citrine color.

Aaron was currently working for the Devon Corporation as a field researcher. His jobs included catching certain Pokémon, delivering vital materials to certain clients, and testing new technologies. Aaron's team consisted of three Pokémon.

His first was a Linoone that he met when it was a Zigzagoon. When Aaron was a small child, he befriended a Zigzagoon, and he would play with it every day until he got his trainer's license and they began travelling together as partners.

Aaron's next partner was a Sandslash that he met as a Sandshrew while doing work in the desert to find some fossils. Aaron had been searching for fossils all day, and he found nothing. When he was ready to go back, he got lost and the Sandshrew saw his predicament and helped him out of the desert. The Sandshrew seemed to grow attached to Aaron as they walked back; it would climb on his shoulder and nuzzle against him. Aaron invited the Sandshrew to join him because they both seemed to enjoy each other's company, and Aaron didn't want to go back to work empty-handed. Aaron and the Sandshrew quickly bonded as they worked, trained, and played together.

Aaron's final partner was a Raticate that he met as a Rattata. At the time, Aaron was interning at Silph Co. in the Kanto region and he would spend a lot of time exploring the city. Every day, he would see a Rattata foraging in trashcans for food. Aaron felt bad for the Pokémon and he shared some of his food with it. Aaron continued sharing his food with the Rattata who seemed to greatly appreciate Aaron's kindness. Every day before work, the Rattata would follow Aaron to the entrance of Silph Co. and wait for him until he finished his work; sometimes it would even sneak through the vents to visit Aaron during the day. Towards the end of his internship, Aaron invited the Rattata to join him and it readily agreed. Aaron loved the Rattata as he introduced him as a member of his team and his family.

Aaron was known to show great respect for his Pokémon, and they were known to return the favor. They were a family and they always stuck together, no matter what.

Aaron enjoyed his work at the Devon Corporation, but he decided that he needed a change of pace. Mr. Devon understood Aaron's choice and even wrote him a letter of recommendation for his new job working for professor Lund in Larousse City. Sadly, Aaron had to start his new career at the bottom as a receptionist, but he didn't mind because this was the same thing that happened when he first started at the Devon Corporation. Aaron was told that with his experience that he would also be fulfilling several other tasks like those of a field researcher at the Devon Corporation like transferring important materials and on occasion assisting the professor with important research.

Aaron had been saving his money for years, and he had more than enough to start his new life in Larousse City. Aaron had already packed his bags, bought his plane ticket, and made living arrangements for when he arrived to the city.

Today was the day; Aaron boarded the plane and embarked on his flight to Larousse City.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron got off the plane and made his way to a desk where his photo was taken and he was given his "passport" which was the card used for identification, shopping, and other needs in Larousse City. Aaron left the airport and made his way outside where his transportation was waiting, a sleek, black, motorcycle with a silver stripe on it. Aaron hopped on the bike and put on his helmet which covered his whole face. As soon as Aaron put on the helmet, a digital display popped up and a feminine voice spoke.

"Welcome to Larousse City Aaron. Your apartment is located here." The voice said as a GPS system began directing Aaron. Aaron revved up his motorcycle and sped off following the GPS system built in to his helmet; after all, it was Larousse city, one of the most high-tech cities in the world. Aaron arrived at a large apartment complex where he found a space for his motorcycle and parked it. Aaron went inside where a robot scanned his passport granting him clearance to his room. When Aaron got in to his room, his bags were already sitting on his bed; it was a studio apartment and Aaron had everything that he needed. His apartment was furnished with a new TV, a new kitchen, a couch, a queen-size bed, and a few other appliances and furniture items. He called out his Pokémon so that they could also see the room, and so that they could settle in. Aaron situated himself in his apartment and went to bed early knowing that he had a big day tomorrow.

The next day, Aaron woke up, got dressed in a black button down shirt and khaki pants, had breakfast, and got on his motorcycle where he made his way to the research building where Professor Lund worked. A security robot scanned his passport and allowed him to use the elevator to get to the floor that Professor Lund worked on. When Aaron exited the elevator, he was greeted by a woman who explained his job to him.

"You will be working here." She said motioning to a modern and sleek looking desk that had a phone as well as a computer. "Your jobs will include taking calls, scheduling appointments, delivering messages to various employees, and transferring vital documents and materials to workers as well as clients. Any questions?" She asked calmly. Aaron told her that he understood and took a seat at the computer where he scanned his passport to log in to the computer; Aaron saw the headset by the phone and put it on. As soon as he got comfortable, the phones started ringing and Aaron got to work; he called out his Pokémon, so that they could help him deliver messages and carry materials and documents and because he liked their company.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron had been working for a few days now, nothing really exciting happened, but Aaron was happy to spend the time with his Pokémon. Aaron received a phone call from one of Professor Lund's colleagues and Aaron wrote a few notes on a piece of paper.

"Raticate, can you go take this to the professor?" Aaron asked holding out the piece of paper. The Raticate happily took the piece of paper from Aaron and held it in between its teeth as it ran off. Aaron saw a man with a briefcase who was wearing a black suit and tinted sunglasses exit the elevator. He walked right by Aaron's desk without even saying who he was there for.

"Hey, who are you here for?" Aaron asked standing up.

"None of your business." He said walking off, but not before throwing a small cube at Aaron which exploded; Aaron hid behind his desk from the large amount of falling debris. Aaron got out from behind his desk and ran after the man, but not before calling security; he was running down a narrow hallway.

"Go Linoone. Go Sandslash. Double battle formation!" Aaron shouted at the two Pokémon. Instinctively, Sandslash leapt on to Linoone's back as Linoone charged down the hallway at a high speed. "Sandslash, knock this guy down with Gyro Ball!" He shouted. Aaron's Sandslash jumped from Linoone's back and began spinning rapidly and rolled at the man who was knocked over like a bowling pin.

Aaron walked over to the man who was laying on the ground rubbing his head; Aaron's Sandslash held its claws near the man's neck to prevent him from getting up. Aaron picked up the man's briefcase which was securely locked.

"Linoone can you pop this open with Super Fang?" Aaron asked holding out the briefcase. Linoone bit down on the lock and the case clicked open. Aaron looked inside the briefcase and saw a Pokeball that was solid black. Just then, several security robots as well as Professor Lund showed up. The robots took the man away and Professor Lund walked up to Aaron and Aaron's Raticate ran back to him.

"Who was he?" The professor asked.

"I don't know, he didn't give a name and when I asked he threw a small bomb at me. That's when I started chasing after him. I managed to recover this." Aaron said handing the Pokeball to the professor.

"This is the Dark Ball it was supposed to be destroyed yesterday after I finished researching it. It is a Pokeball designed to close the heart to Pokémon and shroud them in darkness. It can be very dangerous in the wrong hands." The professor sighed holding the Pokeball in his hand.

"I will make sure this is destroyed. Good work on stopping that man before it could leave the building." The professor said before walking off. Aaron recalled his Pokémon and went back to his desk where it had been cleaned and repaired to a point where it looked like nothing had even happened.

Aaron resumed his work until another man like the other before walked through the elevator. Aaron called out his Pokémon preparing himself to defend against this man.

"Whoa, just relax there kid. I come in peace." He said holding his hands up.

"Who are you here to see?" Aaron asked sternly.

"Just you." He said reaching in to his pocket; he pulled out a black card and slid it across Aaron's desk. Aaron looked at the card which had an address written on it.

"What's this for?" Aaron asked holding up the card.

"My associate…" he was cut off by Aaron. "You mean that goon?" Aaron asked sternly.

"Whatever." He said a little irritated by Aaron; he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a smart phone and showed Aaron a video of him attacking the man from earlier. "That's the security footage of your battle from earlier. We were impressed with your battling skill and were hoping that you may want to battle on our card. Go to that address tomorrow night if you're interested. Oh, and uh here's my number if you have any questions." He said handing Aaron another card. The man exited through the elevator and Aaron looked at his Pokémon.

"You guys up for a little battling?" Aaron asked his team. They all let out an enthusiastic cry in unison. Aaron smiled at his team; they always seemed to be up for anything. Aaron hugged each one of them before calling them back to their Pokeballs. Aaron finished out his day of work and rode his motorcycle home. Once Aaron got back to his apartment, he ordered pizza for him and his Pokémon. He decided that they needed a treat after the day that they had. Once Aaron and his Pokémon finished dinner, they watched a little TV, Aaron took a shower, and then went to bed.

Tomorrow would be the start of a new life of battling. Aaron was a little nervous because the guy who sent him the card seemed a bit sketchy. Even though these guys didn't seem one hundred percent legal, Aaron was not one to back down from a challenge and neither were his Pokémon.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron's day at work was uneventful, and afterwards he rushed home to get ready for his battle that would be happening tonight. Aaron went through his closet looking for something to wear; Aaron was always one to want to look good, but for this battle he knew he would also want to conceal himself otherwise he could attract some unwanted attention from people like those goons or even the police.

Aaron looked at himself in the mirror; he was wearing a casual black jacket that was zipped up concealing a plain gray t-shirt. Aaron was also wearing black jeans, a belt, and a pair of sneakers. Aaron made his way to his motorcycle, where he programmed the coordinates in to his GPS and rode to the location that the man had given him.

Aaron arrived at a location downtown; he parked his motorcycle a few blocks away from the location, so that he couldn't be recognized by pulling up on his motorcycle. Aaron got off of his motorcycle and walked casually to the location. The part of town that he was in wasn't actually that bad; it had a few casual and formal restaurants, and a few nightclubs. Aaron walked down a dark alley where a few shady characters were hanging out.

"This place isn't for kids." One of them said blocking Aaron's path.

"Get your dumb goon-squad leader out here before this gets ugly." Aaron said reaching for the Pokeball in his pocket.

"What's your business?" One of them asked intrigued by Aaron's determination to get by them.

"You tell me." Aaron said holding up the black card that he was given.

The men quickly moved out of Aaron's path; one of them even held the door open for him.

"Go right in." One of them said.

"Thanks." Aaron said walking by. The door led Aaron to a flight of stairs which he promptly walked down. Aaron found himself in a warehouse sized basement where a large amount of people were standing around watching two people have a Pokémon battle on what looked like an official battlefield. Aaron saw a man who wore a similar outfit to the man who gave him the card; this man was refereeing the battle.

"Swampert is unable to battle. That means Skarmory is the winner. The battle goes to Rex!" The referee shouted. At that moment, several people were booing and cheering and a few were exchanging money.

A man in a suit walked over to Aaron. "You the kid?" he asked. Aaron held up the black card to him.

"Come with me." He said calmly. As he walked through the crowd, a path seemed to open up; they continued walking until Aaron found himself standing on the battlefield.

The referee began speaking. "We have Rex, our current champion, who has dominated The Fortress for five nights now. He will be facing a newcomer to The Fortress. Please welcome the challenger, Aaron. Aaron was shocked that he would be battling that quickly.

"The challenger chooses the battle style. What is your choice?" The referee asked Aaron.

"I choose double battle." Aaron said pulling two Pokeballs from his pocket. "Let's go Linoone and Raticate!" Aaron shouted as he tossed the Pokeballs in the air releasing his Pokémon. Rex called out his Skarmory and a Gengar.

Once the referee gave the signal, Rex began the battle. "I'll show you why kids don't belong here. Gengar use Dark Pulse."

Aaron interrupted. "Raticate use Me First." Aaron's Raticate quickly copied the Gengar's move and fired a stronger looking Dark Pulse attack right back at it. The Gengar took the hit directly and fainted. "Even I didn't see that happening." Aaron said chuckling a little bit.

Rex recalled his Gengar and returned to commanding his Skarmory. "Skarmory use drill peck on that Linoone; straight down the middle." Aaron tried to get his Linoone to dodge the attack, but when it came to making sharp turns it failed and took the blow of the attack. Aaron's Linoone stood up, but barely.

"Linoone, I need you to get up and give that Skarmory a taste of your Super Fang." Aaron called out to his partner with a wink; Aaron gave a nod to his Raticate who seemed to understand his body language.

"Skarmory dodge it with a sharp right." Rex called out as the Skarmory dodged the attack.

"Raticate, now!" Aaron shouted as his Raticate leapt at the Skarmory with a Thunder Fang attack. The Skarmory took the blow unexpectedly and fainted from the super-effective attack.

"And the victor is Aaron!" The referee shouted; the decision was met with several cheers and a few boos. Aaron hugged his partners and recalled them to their Pokeballs.

One of the men in a suit walked over to Aaron. "Our boss was impressed with your battle. We hope to see you tomorrow." He told Aaron.

"I'll be back, but when do I meet this boss?" Aaron asked sternly.

"All in good time." The man said casually. Aaron hated people who toyed with him; Aaron took the card that the man extended to him and left. He sped off on his motorcycle and went home where he went to bed; the good news for him was that tomorrow was Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron woke up and got dressed, putting on a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt. Aaron then checked his email; there was a notification from the bank as well as a message that was blocked. Aaron saw that there had been one thousand dollars deposited in to his account; Aaron then proceeded to read the message that was attached to it.

 _Good work on your battle last night. Take this is a gift of appreciation from our boss. Hope to see you tonight._

Aaron felt like something wasn't right when he saw the money that was added to his account; the most he had ever gotten from a battle was one hundred dollars. Aaron shrugged it off and left the apartment on his motorcycle and rode downtown where he found a parking space and began walking around. Aaron walked in to The Battle Tower and watched a battle. Aaron thought about participating himself, but the large crowds and cheering fans didn't seem like a place where he would fit in. Aaron eventually found himself walking down the street which led him to the battle that he had last night. Aaron was walking down the street until a biker walked up to him.

"Hey kid, get lost. This is our turf." He spat at Aaron.

Aaron pulled out a Pokeball, "How about we battle. If I win, you back off. If you win, I'll be out of your pretty little hair. Oh wait, you're not pretty and you don't have hair." Aaron said calling out his Sandslash.

"No one insults me like that, especially on my turf." The biker said calling out his Venusaur.

"Sandslash use Crush Claw!" Aaron shouted as his Pokémon lunged at the Venusaur and barely made a scratch on it.

"Cute stuff kid, but you'll need more than that to beat me. Venusaur use Razor Leaf."

"Sandslash, shred those leaves with Wide Slash." Aaron's Sandslash blocked the majority of the attack, but a few leaves still managed to cut him. "Now Sandslash, finish this Venusaur off with our dig combo." With that, Aaron's Sandlash burrowed underground and left the biker's Venusaur in a panic as it frantically looked around for any trace of Aaron's Sandslash; Aaron's Sandslash shot up from right under the Venusaur and jumped in to the air and dived downward at the Venusaur with a Crush Claw attack. The two combo attack was no match for the Venusaur who was laying on its side with an expression of exhaustion.

The biker upheld his end of the deal and left Aaron alone. Aaron called out the rest of his Pokemon. "Hey guys, why don't we go get some lunch?" Aaron asked his team who all nodded their heads in unison as they heard their stomachs growl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please rate and review; it really helps me as a writer. -TranscodeNightCat**

Aaron walked in to a diner that he saw on the night of his battle; it seemed rather ordinary, but the atmosphere felt rather welcoming. Aaron took a seat at the bar, and his Pokémon leapt in to the seats near him. Aaron picked up a menu and looked it over; a waitress walked over to him. Aaron took a look at her; she had shoulder length, brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a very pretty face. Her uniform was a short, white skirt and a bright pink polo-shirt that matched.

She began speaking, "Hi, my name's Abigail, but you can call me Abby. What can I get for you and your friends?" She asked motioning to Aaron's Pokémon.

"I'll take a ginger ale and a tamato berry melt. My partners will have the berry lover sampler, and do you guys have fresh Pokeblock?" Aaron asked.

"I make it myself every morning." Abigail said smiling.

"Okay, we'll take six pieces. Two for each of them." Aaron said smiling at his team who smiled back.

"I'll be right out with that." Abigail said cheerfully as she walked away. Moments later, Abigail came back with Aaron and his Pokémon's food.

"How is it?" She asked watching them eat.

"Great." Aaron said and his Pokémon let out a cry of joy.

"Glad you like it. So where are you from?" Abigail asked smiling at him with her bright eyes.

Aaron didn't know what it was about her, but he felt like he could tell her anything. "I'm from Mossdeep City in the Hoen region. I left to be a Pokémon trainer, got bored, got a job as a field researcher for the Devon Corporation, and then I came to Larousse City where I got a job as a receptionist for Professor Lund."

"So why did you leave Mossdeep City?" She asked curiously.

"My parents wanted me to work at the space station, and I said no. They essentially disowned me, and since then I've been on my own with my Pokémon." Aaron told her with a slightly angered tone. Abigail realized that she must have hit a touchy subject, and she quickly changed it to another subject.

"So where are you from?" Aaron asked her.

"I'm from right here. My father owns a company that specializes in Pokémon medications. I have my own apartment that my dad pays for, and I work here because I like to have my own spending money. Oh, and I spent a lot of summers in the Unova region growing up.

Aaron and Abigail talked for a little while longer until Aaron looked at his watch. "Sorry I need to go. Keep the change." Aaron said handing her a wad of money.

"Wait what's your…" Abigail tried to ask Aaron his name, but before she could he was gone. "Who was he?" She wondered to herself looking at the generous tip that she received.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Aaron had gone to that diner. However, he had been battling at The Fortress every night since the Friday that he first participated; Aaron had gotten quite the reputation in that underground battle club, and every time his paycheck seemed to get larger.

Aaron had won yet another battle at the arena, and he hugged his team before recalling them to their Pokeballs. A man wearing a familiar suit walked over to Aaron. "The boss is ready to meet you. Come with me." He motioned for Aaron to follow. Aaron was hesitant, but he felt two more men behind him and what felt like a gun being jabbed in to his back.

"Finally, I get to meet the guy who runs this operation." Aaron thought to himself as he followed the man against his will. The men walked Aaron to a large door where he was told to go inside. Aaron walked in to a room where a man wearing a suit was sitting at a desk petting a Purloin that was sitting in his lap.

"Nice mob boss look you got here." Aaron said looking around at the Purloin and the henchmen surrounding him.

"Don't you disrespect the boss." One of the henchmen said glaring at Aaron.

"It's quite alright. I can laugh, but that's not why I brought you here, Aaron." Aaron wasn't shocked that he knew his name, but he said it so coldly that it made him cringe. "Now let's get down to business. My name to you will simply be The Boss. You have done a great job building a reputation in The Fortress, but like all great heroes you must fall. Tomorrow night you will lose your match." He said coldly.

"Sadly, I don't lose by choice. If you want me to lose then you better give me your best shot." Aaron said sternly preparing to walk out of the room only to be blocked by henchmen.

"Well let me put this in words you can understand. If you don't throw the match, there will be serious consequences, violent consequences. Now that you have been warned, you may leave." The Boss said motioning to the door. Aaron walked out of the room and got on his motorcycle where he went home; he was nervous about what The Boss said, but he refused to lose a battle on purpose. Aaron went to bed still thinking about what happened to him with The Boss.

"Clearly this guy means business." Aaron thought to himself as he rubbed the spot on his back where he felt the jab of the gun.

All that week, Abigail had still been wondering about who the boy who went in to the diner was. Sometimes she would see him walk by at night, but before she could catch up to him he would disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron was at the Fortress; tonight was the battle that he was supposed to lose. The Boss had actually taken Aaron's words seriously; he was facing a top ranked Battle Tower competitor. Aaron's opponent chose single battle one Pokémon each for the match type.

"Go Raticate!" Aaron shouted as he threw the Pokeball in to the air. Aaron's opponent called out his Blaziken; a fighting type put Aaron at a serious disadvantage.

"Blaziken use Double Kick." The man called out.

"Raticate, dodge it!" Aaron shouted. Aaron's Raticate dodged the first kick, but it took the second one. Aaron ordered a Hyper Fang attack which hit the Blaziken with success. Aaron's Raticate still looked weak from the Double Kick attack, but it still had some fight left.

"Blaziken let's finish him off with Earthquake." The man told his Blaziken.

"Raticate we're not going down that easy. Use Me First!" Aaron shouted with a high level of intensity. Before the Blaziken could react, Aaron's Raticate copied the move and used it with a force strong enough to knockout the Blaziken and its trainer out cold.

The referee was an employee under the boss and he glared at Aaron as he made the announcement. "The challenger and his Blaziken are unable to battle the victory goes to Aaron with his Raticate."

After the announcement, Aaron saw The Boss's henchmen start to become more visible; Aaron ran out the door and ran to his motorcycle where several of the henchmen were already waiting for him.

"We told you there would be consequences." One of them said grinning and holding a club. The other henchmen weren't much different; they were holding clubs, bats, knives, and several other weapons.

Aaron saw them closing in on him and he released his Pokémon from their Pokeballs. "Guys, go get help!" Aaron shouted only to see his Pokémon observe the danger and want to stay by his side. "Guys, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, just get help." Aaron said giving a look to his Pokémon as he readied his fists; his Pokémon understood and ran off.

"You shouldn't have done that kid. Now you have no chance to get away." One of the Henchmen said chuckling as he and the others closed in on Aaron and began beating him; Aaron tried to fight back, but he was no match for all of them and they soon had him on the ground, bruised and bleeding.

Abigail had just gotten off work, and she was walking down the street. Aaron's Pokémon saw her as they frantically searched for help, and they ran over to her. Abigail recognized the group of Pokémon from the time that Aaron had eaten at the diner.

"Hey guys haven't seen you in a while." She said smiling. Aaron's Pokémon continued shrieking and crying frequently; Abigail couldn't understand them, so she called out one of her Pokémon.

"Gardevoir, can you use telepathy to help me understand them?" She asked her Pokémon who began concentrating deeply.

The Gardevoir began transferring the message to her partner. "Their master is in trouble. They need help. They want you to follow them quickly before it's too late."

"Lead the way." Abigail said as she ran after Aaron's Pokémon. By the time that Aaron's Pokémon had led Abigail to him, the henchmen were gone and Aaron laid there unconscious, bruised, and bleeding.

Abigail saw Aaron lying there and called out another Pokémon. "Audino use Healing Pulse." She said as the Pokémon began healing Aaron's wounds. "He still doesn't look that great. I better take care of him." Abigail thought to herself as she recalled her Audino and instructed her Gardevoir to pick Aaron up and use Teleport on all of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron opened his eyes and took a look at his surroundings; he was in a girl's bedroom. Aaron had a pain splitting headache, and he was in a tremendous amount of pain as he attempted to sit himself up.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Aaron heard a girl's voice say who he recognized from the diner as Abigail.

"What happened?" Aaron said rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Your Pokémon found me and told me to follow. I found you on the ground unconscious and in pain, so my Pokémon and I took care of you. Do you know who did this to you?" Abigail asked.

"I ticked off some guys, and they beat the crap out of me." Aaron groaned.

"Who were they?" Abigail asked him.

"I'd rather not say." Aaron knew that he wasn't really one to open up to others.

"Can I at least get your name?" She asked a little irritated by Aaron's secretiveness. Aaron reluctantly told her his name; he felt like he had to since she did help him out. She asked if she could get Aaron anything, but Aaron told her that she had done enough for him.

"Where do you work again?" She asked Aaron.

"I work as a receptionist for Professor Lund. Why do you ask?" Aaron grew a little curious.

"Maybe I'll come visit you to make sure that you're okay." Abigail said giggling. Aaron blushed at that comment; this girl seemed genuinely nice and caring, and he might have asked her out if he were in a better position to do so.

Aaron thanked her for everything, and he reluctantly gave her his phone number and address; he tried to give her money, but that was the only thing she would take as payment, and Aaron was a boy who would always repay his debts. Aaron walked with her to the diner; she had to work today, and Aaron needed to get his motorcycle.

Abigail walked Aaron to his motorcycle which was exactly where he left it. "Are you going to come back to hang out around here?" Abigail asked flirtatiously.

"I don't know if I can. Then again I don't know if I can keep living in this town." Aaron sighed to himself.

"Well I hope to see you again and if there's anything I can do to help you just let me know." Abigail said sincerely.

"Well if you can keep a mob boss off my back that would be great." Aaron said putting on his helmet.

"Wait what do you…" Abigail was about to ask what Aaron meant, but before she could he sped off on his motorcycle. Abigail sighed as Aaron left; she then pulled a phone from her pocket and made a call.

"Daddy, I need a favor." Abigail said in a sweet tone as she filled her father in on the details of her predicament.

Aaron rode back to his apartment and went up to his room; Aaron opened the door and found that his apartment was trashed. Aaron looked around in shock and found a note taped to the wall.

 _Were coming for you, traitor._ Was all that the note said; Aaron crumpled it in to a ball and threw it in frustration.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is a little violent, just so you know.**

Aaron and his Pokémon spent the rest of the day cleaning up the apartment; Aaron also had to order a few new things because some of the stuff that they trashed was unsalvageable. It was early in the evening; Aaron and his Pokémon were sitting on the couch trying to unwind when they heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder if those guys came back." Aaron thought to himself as he walked to the door and opened it. Abigail was standing there wearing jeans and a t-shirt holding a bag of food.

"Can I come in? I brought dinner." She said holding up the bag.

"Yeah, sure." Aaron said motioning for her to come inside.

"You doing okay?" Abigail asked scanning Aaron with her eyes.

"Yeah, we just finished up cleaning after those guys who trashed my place." Aaron said pointing at his Pokémon who were napping on the couch.

Abigail and Aaron shared the food that she brought. Afterwards, Abigail helped Aaron with the dishes even though he insisted that he would take care of them himself.

"You really do like to be independent don't you?" Abigail asked smiling at Aaron.

"It's only been me and my Pokémon, and it's been that way since I left my parents'" Aaron told her.

"Well, I think that you need to learn to let more people in." Abigail said smiling at him.

"That's something that I can't do. I only need to rely on myself and my Pokémon. If I let people in to my life then I might get hurt or most likely they will get hurt." Aaron said.

"What about your Pokémon? Did they agree to those terms?" Abigail asked.

"That's why we found each other. We knew that we needed someone in our lives to watch our back, and we grow stronger together, like all trainers." Aaron told her as he rubbed the head of his Linoone who nuzzled Aaron's hand affectionately.

Abigail told Aaron that she had to go. "I guess I'll see you around." Abigail said smiling at Aaron.

"Maybe." Aaron said closing the door on her.

"I hope that he'll be okay. Who knows, maybe he'll ask me out. If I see him again…" Abigail thought to herself as she left the apartment.

After Abigail left, Aaron's phone started ringing; the number was blocked, but Aaron answered it reluctantly. "Long time no see my boy." The low, menacing voice of The Boss said.

"What the hell do you want?" Aaron asked angrily.

"I suggest you show some respect to the man who can have you dead right now." He said slightly angered.

"Then why don't you do it already?" Aaron asked irritated by everything that The Boss did to him.

"If my associates had it their way, you would be dead, but I'm not my associates. I'm The Boss, and I kind of like you. So here's the deal. You will come to the warehouse a few doors down from The Fortress and battle me one on one. If you win, my associates and I will back off, if you lose I will kill you, and if you don't show up I will kill you. Am I clear?" The boss asked menacingly.

"Yes." Aaron said irritated by the games this man was playing with him. The boss hung up, and Aaron sighed knowing that he had no choice in the matter.

The next night, Aaron walked to the warehouse, but not before walking by the diner where Abigail was waiting for him.

"I know what you're going to do." Abigail said staring at Aaron.

"Are you here to stop me?" Aaron asked.

"No, but I did want to give you this. It's a Stamina Band. I thought you might need it." Abigail said handing the item to Aaron.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help." Aaron said walking off, but not before handing the band back to her.

Aaron made his way to the warehouse where two men motioned for Aaron to go inside. As soon as Aaron walked inside, the lights turned on and Aaron found himself standing on a battlefield; The Boss was on the other side staring directly at him.

"Sandslash, let's do this!" Aaron shouted calling out his Pokémon.

"Very well, Frosslass, my dear, let's show this boy who he's messing with." The Boss said as he called out his Pokémon. Aaron also called out his Linoone and whispered something in to its ear before it ran off.

"Telling your buddy to get help? That will not work." The Boss said chuckling maniacally.

"He'll get help." Aaron said smiling smugly.

The Boss started the battle. "Frosslass use Ice Beam."

Aaron countered. "Sandslash dodge it with Dig." Aaron's Sandslash burrowed underground narrowly avoiding the Ice Beam attack. "Sandslash jump high and follow it up with Gyro Ball!" Aaron shouted as his Sandslash leapt out from the ground and spun rapidly.

"Frosslass freeze him in his place with Blizzard!" The Boss shouted at his Pokémon. Unfortunately, The Boss's Frosslass was too slow and failed to use Blizzard before Aaron's Sandslash hit it with Gyro Ball.

"Now Sandslash, we're going to finish this guy off with our Shadow Claw!" Aaron shouted as the Sandslash rapidly slashed the Frosslass with claws made of darkness. The Frosslass fainted, and The Boss was not happy with losing.

Just then two goons grabbed Aaron from behind and The Boss walked up to Aaron slowly. "Kid, I don't like losing, and you have made me lose a lot." The Boss said before he punched Aaron repeatedly in the face and the stomach.

"Dishonorable trash." Aaron muttered as he spat blood at The Boss.

"I think I'll miss that fighting spirit the most." The Boss chuckled as he held a gun up to Aaron's forehead. Just then, Aaron's Linoone ran up and knocked the goons over as well as The Boss. The Boss was so stunned that he accidentally dropped the gun.

Aaron picked up the gun and walked over to the Boss who was pinned down by the claws of Aaron's Sandslash. "I thought that you might pull something like this, and I always come with a plan B." Aaron said staring at The Boss coldly. Aaron held up the gun to The Boss's forehead. "I think I'll miss nothing about you." Aaron said as he pulled the trigger.

Aaron looked around the warehouse at all of the startled men. "If I see any of you goons messing with me, my Pokémon, my friends, or anyone, you will pay. Take The Boss as your example. Now get lost before I have more than one example!" Aaron shouted as the men ran off.

"That dirt bag deserved it." Aaron thought to himself as he planted the gun in The Boss's hand, but not before wiping off his fingerprints. Aaron recalled his Pokémon and walked out of the warehouse. His troubles were over; for now.


End file.
